Prior attempts to provide information technology (IT) system coverage information, and IT management system information focus on management and coverage systems that stand alone. Each system has its own method of figuring out which resources it manages. Lists of resources generated by such systems may be incomplete, as each system is not aware of resources they do not manage. In recent years there has been an increase in the number of policies with which to comply. Compliance with the policies is only being checked for resources each system is aware of, creating the risk that a resource unknown to a system will create a noncompliance issue.